


you can't have your cake and eat it too

by benzydamine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, I Tried, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i swear i tried, it was for jay's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzydamine/pseuds/benzydamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's your birthday, Jason."  Tim's voice sounds monotonous, like he's been trying to explain the same thing for the thousandth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't have your cake and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote for jason's birthday (16th aug).

Jason opens his fridge to find something acceptable to eat, probably the yesterday's takeovers he brought home after a tiresome night. Instead, he finds a few beers and a forgotten piece of a banana pie ─ which only god knows how long it's been there ─ and frowns a bit, until a noise catches his attention.

It's a chuckle. A soft and almost childish chuckle, and it makes Jason instinctively grabs the first thing he sees that can become a weapon: a bottle of beer.

"Really, Jay?" He hears an amused voice saying as he turns around quickly and spots Tim hiding under the shadows of the hallway between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment.

He lowers the glass bottle just enough to look directly at the younger's face, his own one looking like a huge question mark just by the way he frowns again.

"I really need to change my security system here..." He says and sighs heavily, before turning back to the open fridge to return the bottle he’s holding.

"Those tacos tasted like trash, you know?" Tim says casually, like he's talking about the weather or the new song he listened on the radio today, instead of the food he stole from Jason's place and ate earlier in that night.

"When are you gonna stop dropping by without being fucking invited, you punk?" The older man asks as he takes a few steps closer to Tim just to intimidate the boy.

And it does exactly the opposite effect, because Tim only shrugs and also takes some steps forward, in Jason's direction.

 

"I got you a present." Again, Tim just spills out the words like it's one of the most common things in the world and he doesn't give a crap about it. Or anything else. And Jason would probably think it is, if it wasn't Tim saying something that.

"Y-you... What?!" The blank expression almost plastered in Tim's face finally goes way by how he can hear Jason stuttering, clearly caught by surprise.

"Well, I don't know how you deal with these things, but usually normal people like me buy presents on others’ birthdays..." Tim smirks and takes another step closer to Jason. Enough to place his small hands on the taller one’s chest, not putting much pressure on the touch.

Jason blinks a few times, more than it's actually necessary, but doesn't move. Instead, he thinks about pointing out Tim's words of him being normal and making bitter comments about it, but he forgets how to correctly form words when Tim takes one of his hands to place it over the small of his back and whisper against Jason's mouth:

"It's a gun."

 

And before he can do anything about it, his fingers are grabbing the gun placed inside Tim's pants and there's a soft pair of lips pressing on his. The kiss, though, is not close to anything tender: tongues vigorously move against each other, only getting interrupted by teeth claiming possession and biting every piece of flesh they can, like they are trying to devour each other’s mouth.

When they finally break the kiss for the lack of oxygen, firm and demanding hands are pulling Jason's hair and his arms are circling Tim's waist in a tight embrace, keeping their bodies together.

"Why?" Jason finally replies, sounding breathless against Tim's lips, as the later keeps licking the corner of his mouth.

Tim chuckles again and moves between the strong arms just enough to grab one of them by the wrist ─ and it's exactly the one whose hand is still holding the gun he brought. It's a rare Beretta 92/98 Billenium.

"It's your birthday, Jason." Tim's voice sounds monotonous, like he's been trying to explain the same thing for the thousandth time.

 

Despite that, he acts completely different the next second, because he brings the gun closer to his face and by this time Jason can only think the boy has a fucking death wish or something like this. He remains silent, though, only swallowing audibly when the tip of the gun touches the pair of swollen lips and its owner sighs pleasantly. He brushes his lips against the cold steel for a few more seconds, his blue eyes getting darker, while Jason's ones don't even dare to leave the scene in front of him.

Suddenly, Tim mouths drops some more inches, close enough to the trigger. And then, he trails all the way back to the top using just his tongue, in a slow and obscene lick. The steel doesn't feel that cold anymore against his mouth and he smirks when he finishes the private show he put on just for Jason who, by now, has he knees weak and a very noticeable bulge between his legs.

"Hope you've also brought some cake..." Jason smirks playing and presses the gun back to Tim's mouth.

Before wrapping his lips around the barrel of the gun like it's everything he wants to suck into his mouth that night ─ and just to tease Jason a little more ─, he adds maliciously, his hands already working on getting rid off Jason's pants:

"You can’t have your cake and eat it too."


End file.
